Verification of a system design using simulation is typically performed to ascertain the reliability of the system before the system is constructed. In general, simulations of such systems are performed to see the influence of variability during a manufacturing process or during operation. As a result, a large number of simulations at varying conditions are typically performed to provide a desired level of confidence in the system design. For example, simulations are often performed for some integrated circuits and other types of systems to determine the reliability of the system as conditions vary. However, in many instances, the simulated failure rates for one or more portions of the system can be so low such that the number of simulation runs needed to view and analyze a reliability failure can be prohibitively large or can result in the simulation being of little or no utility.